


[Video] A Different Love Story

by ilera



Category: Ivanhoe (1982), Ivanhoe - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanvids, M/M, english and russian subtitles available, fandom Antagonists 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Альтернативный взгляд на возможное развитие событий, если бы Айвенго и Буагильбер не были знакомы до канона и встретились до турнира.
Relationships: Brian de Bois-Guilbert/Wilfred of Ivanhoe
Kudos: 14
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, Визуал низкого рейтинга Антагонистов





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> audio - Volker Bertelmann "Il Nome della Rosa", "Ivanhoe" (1982); video - "Ivanhoe" (1982)
> 
> There are english and russian subtitles available.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Т.н. "вырезанные сцены" - каким мог бы быть клип, если бы я выбрала другой сюжет без х-э.  
> Простой монтаж почти без синхры, без цветокора и т.п. Но без масок не обошлось)
> 
> So called "deleted scenes". Or what could be if I have chosen different plot without happy end.  
> Very simply made, without colouring and such. However couldn't drop masks completely.


End file.
